


Tiger & Bunny Headcanons

by rap_monster_1994



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Affection, Established Relationship, F/M, Foreplay, Intimacy, Kissing, Romance, Sensitivity, Sexual Content, Shyness, Teasing, prompts from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 19:14:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16687369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rap_monster_1994/pseuds/rap_monster_1994
Summary: A few headcanons from my tumblr writing blog~





	Tiger & Bunny Headcanons

_Shy s/o noticed the guys are not in the best mood. They decide to cheer them up. They pull them to somewhere private and ask the guys to bend down to their level. They're confused but nevertheless complied They give a quick peck on the lips. How does Kotetsu, Barnaby, Antonio, Nathan, Keith and Ivan react?_

**Kotetsu**  - He would stare at them in shock for a moment before he blushes and grins slightly at them. In one moment, the frustration of the day is replaced with surprising warmth. He rubs a hand over the back of his neck as he tries to come up with something to say. His s/o is usually too shy to do something so openly affectionate, even if they are mostly out of sight. It makes him wonder just how grumpy he was acting for them to take such action. The most he can some up with in the moment is to sling his arm around their shoulders and pull them into his side. They trot down the sidewalk at their own pace, headed for home, and he is grateful to have their warmth against him. It helps center him. “Thanks. I needed that.”

**Barnaby**  - His s/o can feel his breath fan over their face as he lets out a seemingly exasperated sigh. He stands up straight and stares down at them, his eyes glinting behind his glasses. They think for a moment that they may have upset him more, or that he might lecture them. However, he merely takes their hand and drags them back to his car. The ride home is deafeningly silent, but once behind the door of his penthouse, he has them trapped against the wall. He leans down to place a kiss on their lips, loving the way their face turns crimson at his sudden change of attitude. His s/o isn’t ever that daring, and he plans on taking advantage for as long as he can, even if it doesn’t help solve his troubles. “You’re going to help me relax tonight, right?”

**Antonio**  - His eyes widen at their brave action, and a little pink colors his cheek. He leans over them, unable to move as they watch his face. They can see his muscles are still tense, though now for a totally different reason. With a nervous chuckle, he touches his fingers to his lips in shock. Then, out of nowhere, he crushes his s/o in a large hug and buries his face in their hair. He may not be the most affectionate or romantic person, but he wants to show his s/o how much their concern for him matters. He inhales their scent and slowly feels himself calming down from his anger and frustration. “You never cease to surprise me.”

**Nathan**  - “Well, that’s new~” he teases. Taking a deep breath, he grabs his s/o’s shoulders and pins them back against the wall, slanting his mouth over theirs. He hums when he feels their arms wrap around his middle and hold them tight. Deep, loud, languid kisses are exchanged between them, both losing themselves slowly in each other. One hand moves up from their shoulder to tilt their head and receive an even deeper kiss, causing his s/o’s legs to buckle slightly. Nathan pulls away and chuckles at their disheveled appearance. While it seems that their actions helped to wash away his stress, he hopes they like the color of his lipstick because they are both wearing it now.

**Keith**  - Immediately smiles as his s/o pulls away. He is shocked but happy with their forward action, and it immediately helps him forget his anger and stress. “May I have another?” Without waiting for a response, he wraps his arms around their waist and pulls them to his chest. His lips meet theirs again in a warm and playful kiss. Small pecks turn to longer hums, and even a few playful nips and licks. Wen they are both flushed and panting, he hugs them with all his might and laughs joyously. They may feel embarrassed, but he wants them to know that he is always happier with them.

**Ivan**  - He blushes and sputters and nearly doesn’t know what to do. He likes that he is able to vent to his s/o about the things that worry and anger him, but they had never given this reaction before. He he finally looks at their face, he can see them blush just as bright as himself. He reaches out and clasps their hands to his chest, the back of their hand pressing to his heart. He smiles happily, though he is still incredibly embarrassed. Leave it to his s/o to calm him, and completely blow his worries out of the water. “You always seem to know what I need before I do.”

* * *

 

_may I request (SFW and NSFW) headcanons for Kotetsu, and his relationship with a...younger S/O? Would the relationship be different if S/O was a hero or a civilian?_

**SFW**

  * He would often tease his s/o about being a baby. It would be a little difficult to adjust to his s/o’s age at first, but as long as they are open to him he will adapt in no time. 
  * Would sometimes nag the like a parent if he believes they are doing something reckless. They tease him right back, which flusters him at first. 
  * Feels the need to pay whenever they go out to eat, not just because he is their boyfriend, but because he is older and needs to care for them. 
  * If they ever have a problem with him acting parental to him, they need to be transparent about their feelings. Kotetsu’s not stupid, but he is pretty thick so sometimes feelings just go right over his head. He needs some things spelled out clearly for him. 
  * Though a lot of energy and enthusiasm reminds him of his younger days, he would feel more comfortable with someone who is okay doing low-key things so they can both enjoy them equally. If they want to do anything too high energy, then he tires out rather quickly. 
  * The best at giving advice. Some of the life worries his s/o worries about are things he has already gone through, and he has a plethora of knowledge and experience to help them through the best he can. 
  * If he is dating a civilian, he worries a lot more about the health of his relationship. He knows the danger they would be in if he told them the truth. However, he hates that he has to like to them. Sometimes he almost feels as if they know something is going on, but don’t know how to ask him about it. If they ever did, he would have one hell of a time trying to come up with something to tell them. 
  * Dating a hero, on the other hand, allows for full transparency. They are able to share their true selves with each other, and he never has to explain himself when he is called in for hero work. They can accompany him to all hero events, and meet all of his friends knowing exactly who they are. 
  * If his s/o were a hero however, he would worry himself sick when they fight. He has been in the game a while, and has been through his fir share of nasty fights. If something were to ever happen to them while on th job, it would absolutely tear him up inside. 
  * He really enjoys quiet days in bed with is s/o, just cuddling and holding each other. Sometimes whispered words are exchanged, or sometimes they do their own things while lounging all over each other.
  * Though he doesn’t expect it from them, he loves when his s/o waits on him. After a long day at the Hero association, he is rather wiped, so when they bring him cold drinks without a word or rub his feet as he falls asleep on the couch, he is in heaven. 
  * He feels on top f the world if they get along with Antonio and the others. He has very few friends he can really trust, and if they make it in with the crowd easily, he knows they’re a keeper. 
  * Dies a little inside when they start quoting his dad jokes. The man is the king of dad jokes, but he feels even more proud when it rubs off on his s/o. Feels bad if there are ever times when he can’t be there for them because of his work. He knows there are many things they want him to be there for, but he just can’t make those promises if he feels he can’t keep them.
  * Most of all, more than anything in the world, they have to be accepting and loving towards Kaede. His daughter is his entire world, and if he gts even the tiniest inkling that something is wrong, or his daughter mentions something, then there is no hope for the relationship. 



**WARNING! NSFW/18+ CONTENT BELOW~ PROCEED WITH CAUTION!**

  * Not embarrassed by a whole lot, and very open minded about different things to try both in and out of the bedroom. 
  * First and foremost, condoms are a must. If he is with a male, then it’s to keep things clean, but for a female he wants to make sure there is absolutely no way they could have a child. He already has one, and it would take a lot for him to decide to have another any time soon. 
  * That being said, e relishes the experience of missionary, with his arms on either side of their head and eyes glued to their face as he thrusts into them. Grunts and moans as they writhe beneath his own muscled chest. Loves to watch as they shatter apart beneath him. 
  * Never gets tired of body worship. Being older, he sees past all the little things to the true beauty of his s/o, and relishes being able to point it all out to them. He wants them love love and care for themselves as much as he does. 
  * Reversely, he loves when his s/o traces over his body, ever dip and curve. Laughs and sighs beneath their hands and mouth as they pay homage to the strong and stable presence he has blessed them with. His chest aches a little when they race over his old scars. Though they healed long ago, they feel a little sensitive under their tender touch. 
  * He doesn’t have as much stamina as he used to, so he tries to accommodate them while staying comfortable at the same time. Thus, he encourages them to ride his face. He is able to lie back comfortably while he holds their hips down to his face. He will eat them to multiple orgasms, incorporating his fingers as well. Leaves little love bites and hickies all over their thighs and ass. 
  * If he is feeling particularly tired then he will have them ride him. Again, he is able to recline back and enjoy as they bounce on his lap, taking his cock as slow or as rough as they please. He uses what little energy he has left to thrust up into them as they get close to release. He holds them tight to his chest and strokes their hair after they come.
  * Sometimes, his s/o nags him about keeping up with his laundry, since he always seems to have dirty clothes laying about. He was shocked to see them gather all the dirty laundry and start a load. However, when they wouldn’t shut up about, he gave them something else to scream about as he fucked the on the washing machine. The poor machine shook and groaned beneath the ministrations a few times, but after he had a sated s/o and clean clothes (which he finished himself). 
  * One afternoon, while he watched soccer at home with his s/o, they sat on the floor in front of him doing their own thing. Everything was quiet until they apparently got bored and decided to give him a blowjob. Th sound of the announcer was drowned out by his moans as his s/o practically sucked his cock down their throat. He gets excited thinking about when it may happen again. 
  * Gets handsy and affectionate when he is drunk. While it doesn’t usually become a problem, sometimes his s/o has to fend him off with a few threats. He will remain pouty unless they give him one mind-blowing orgasm before bed. 
  * Teaches his s/o about the enjoyment of laughter and play during sex. They are supposed to let go and enjoy themselves during the act, and Kotetsu particularly enjoys it. He gets to laugh and moan and feel completely comfortable with someone in a way that he hasn’t in a long time. 
  * He enjoys roleplay, but nothing that centers around student/teacher or baby/daddy. Those particular kinds of roleplay turn him off immediately, making him feel disgusting and guilty. However, if his s/o were to service him as a maid or nurse, that would be something else entirely.
  * Will use toys on his s/o to tease them, but doesn’t allow them to finish using them. He wants to know that he is the one sending them over the edge, his cock that they squeeze and shudder around, and his name that they are screaming as they slowly lose their mind. 
  * Likes bath sex. They get in with the intention of relaxing, but the moment his hands start to wander, they know he has other intentions. Being able to just sit them on his lap and thrust shallowly into them as they slosh water around and scream their release. He can’t think of any better way to end the day.
  * He’s not really about labeling either he or his partner dom or sub, or worrying about those kinds of things. As long as they are both consenting and doing what makes each other feel good, he doesn’t need any other labels or names. He just wants to spoil his partner and enjoy himself with them. 
  * If his s/o is a citizen, then he may feel he has to treat them a lot more carefully. While he is an experienced hero, thee has been a time or two when his powers have done things out of his control. During sex, since you let your inhibitions go, he doesn’t want to risk hurting them by being to rough. He also doesn’t want to put them, or himself, at risk in case his powers are activated. 
  * However, if his s/o were a hero, then things might get a little crazy. Though they wouldn’t make it a habit, sometimes they would let loose their powers and really go at each other. He would feel much better knowing that he can completely have his way with without the risk of hurting them. They both also notice that the orgasms are twice as strong, and last a little longer. 



* * *

_NEXT s/o who is shy & reserved at first but more outgoing and playful when get to know them. Their ability is to control someone when someone answer them. S/o is rather senstive when it comes to their ability because people treated them like a monster despite that they won't use it for villainous reasons. How would Kotetsu, Barnaby, Keith, Nathan, Antonio & Ivan react to this?_

**Kotetsu**

  * He is pretty good with looking past a NEXT’s power and seeing them for the person they are. No matter what power his s/o has, he knows better than any that they mean no harm.
  * Would kind of act like a dad when his s/o is upset. Telling them that it doesn’t matter what other people say. As long as you know that you’re not bad, and he knows, there is nothing else that matters.
  * Will try and take his s/o mind off of their worries. Takes them out for a drink and good food, makes them laugh until their sides hurt. Often joined by Antonio, which gives him the opportunity to prove that more than just he thinks you are pure-hearted.
  * If he finds his s/o crying because of what other people say, he will pull them into his arms and stroke their back, murmuring against their temple. Leaves kisses on their head and neck, trying to calm them down.
  * If it gets really bad, he might take the risk of saying something as Wild Tiger on Hero TV to clear up any misunderstandings. I feel he and Barnaby would very happily stand for the rights and safety of any NEXT that means the public no harm. Just because they’re not heroes doesn’t mean that they are bad.
  * Constantly reassures them that they are more than their powers, and definitely more than what other people say about them. His efforts don’t stop until he sees a change in his s/o. 



**Barnaby**

  * Would scoff at the mention of his s/o possibly being anything other than a talented little angel about their power. Eyes his s/o wondering why the words of others would possibly bother them so much when he knows as well as them that they mean no harm.
  * However, his initial dismissal wouldn’t be helping any, so he would plan another approach. Talking to them logically about other people’s reactions, as well as their own feelings, he tries to help them come up with a solution to ignoring others, or proving them wrong.
  * If his s/o really feels that concerned about other people’s thoughts on their powers, he would take the time to mention it in an interview. He and Kotetsu would make a point to stand for NEXT rights and safety, whether they are a part of the Hero Association or not.
  * If he finds his s/o crying, he will silently gather them in his arms and old them, rocking them gently. He strokes their hair out of their face and kisses their head to try and calm them down. It really does pain him to see them so upset, so he tries his best to make up for it by filling them with his love.
  * Late at night, they will notice that he seems to pull them into the curve of his body more, lays kisses upon their skin, and overall just distracts them from their worries. Will give them insurmountable pleasure to replace any negative feelings.



**Keith**

  * It would absolutely crush him when he sees that his s/o is being bothered by prejudiced people. His first plan of action is to comfort them. Pulling them into his arms and wiping away their tears, murmuring sweet words in their ear. 
  * He would make them a part of his daily routine. Getting up early to jog with he and John, having a healthy breakfast, doing errands with him. He believes a healthy lifestyle leads to a healthy mind. 
  * He would stand up for them as much as possible, swaying some undeserved opinions about them and their power.
  * He would also say often how much he loves them while he is acting as Sky High. Any opportunity he has to clear up misunderstandings, and he is going to take it. 
  * Mostly tries to be as positive for them as possible, loving them with every ounce of his being, and listening to them when they need. 



**Nathan**

  * Would sit them down and talk to them about what people are saying. While he listens carefully to what they have to say, he also makes some of the best sarcastic remarks about the idiots who have anything to say in the first place. It warms his heart if it makes his s/o laugh.
  * Would give some of the best advice on how to completely ignore what others have to say about their powers, or what to say to get them to shut the hell up. Teaches them to be sassy as fuck!
  * Would always be there to hold them and comfort them when they find the harassment became too much. Would kiss their head and wipe their tears. 
  * Would make a point to join the cause to protect NEXT people who decide not to do hero work. Would make sure his s/o is registered to get protection if they ever need it.
  * Sometimes he might be tempted to set someone’s ass on fire if they get really unruly, though he realizes resorting to violence may not be the answer.
  * Takes them out on dates, and spoils them until they are full of love. Makes love to them frequently to help get their mind off of the pain. Constantly says how much he loves them.



**Antonio**

  * Would be so upset and confused as to what to do. He sees his s/o in distress, and especially over the topic of people harassing them about their powers, he would be absolutely torn up.
  * His first attempt would be to take them out for some food and beer. Having a full stomach and a little alcohol to calm their senses may be the best thing. 
  * Kotetsu may join them, in which he whispers advice to Antonio so he can better care for his s/o. He had never seen them so distressed, so any amount of advice is welcome. 
  * The second thing he does is listens to their concern. He lets them get everything off of their chest, and reassures them that they are more than their power. He loves them very much, and uses that to help them feel better.
  * Indulges them. Gets them things they have been wanting, and takes them to their favorite places. He believes that by putting them in their happy places, they can more easily ignore what others say about them.
  * Tries to give them advice, but realizes what might work for him may not be the best for them.
  * Loves them with everything he has. Lets them know that he thinks the world of them, and as long as they have his approval, they don’t need to worry about what anyone else has to say.



**Ivan**

  * He feels the strongest for them. He, more than the others, would know how it feels. He would hold them to his chest and comfort them, wiping their tears and kissing their face. 
  * Would teach them some small tricks to take their mind off of their worries, and maybe even teach them to meditate if they are willing.
  * The best listener. Will listen intently to all of their worries, and anything they might feel. Will reassure them with everything he has, even sharing some stories of his own. Maybe if he shares some of his own experiences and how he dealt with them, his s/o can find a way to rise above the harassment. 
  * Kisses them and hugs them constantly. Always holds their hand or brushes shoulders with them. He wants to let them know he is a solid and constant presence in their lives. 
  * Loves them with everything he has. There is nothing he wouldn’t give them if they needed it.
  * Becomes an advocate for NEXT citizens that don’t become heroes. Helps put together protection laws and represents the team of security and help that watch out for people like them.



**Author's Note:**

> In lieu of the NSFW panic on tumblr, I am storing these here~


End file.
